


Its good to have you back

by UriPara



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One-Shot, Sexy Times, Ship, diana/47 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: 47 x Diana. Diana and 47 are relieved to see each other again.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Its good to have you back

The ICA remote base was tucked away in the frigid snowy mountains of a secure location. Where exactly was on a need to know basis, and worked as both a training facility and emergency compound. 

The report came in that Agent 47 had returned. Diana rounded a corner in her office attire, quickly making her way to see him herself. She halted as she took in his frame at the end of the hall, a few cuts and bruises, but he was fine. After the telecommunications went out she wasn't sure he had made it out alive. 

“I didn't think you'd come back,” Diana managed, keeping her professional demeanor in check. She approached him as the fellow operatives left. 

He delicately gripped her body, one firm hand on her hip and another on the small of her back. Her eyes looked concerned as she searched his for confirmation. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. Diana swallowed and apprehensively ran her hand up his chest. 

He replied calmly, “I always come back.” Diana couldn't help it anymore, her breathing was ragged and her body felt weak. She lightly gripped his back to complete the hug. 

She would never admit it, she would never say it out loud, but Forty-seven saved her from herself. Taking him on as an agent gave her life purpose, gave her something new to care about. She loved him. 

She sighed against his face, that was still inches from hers, “How did you escape?”

“I'm pretty threatening, I talked my way out,” he tried to make light of the situation. 

“You're not threatening, not to me.” It was sincere albeit said a little out of breath. “You’re impeccably you Forty-seven.” From a young age distrust and fear had invaded both their hearts, left them susceptible and suspicious to everything. But when they were with each other, everything always fell into place. 

In such a brief moment his lips were against hers. She became tense, her defenses breached and invaded. But just as quickly he pulled away and she gripped at his sweater. 

She fumbled with her words, “Wait.” She moved up to his lips and they met again, it was chaste but became demanding. Diana moved her hand across his chest and pulled him close. 

Agent 47 began to feel a strange tension that he could not place at first. It encapsulated his body and made him pull her close. She sighed and opened her lips, letting her tongue cross his. She felt the soft pressure of his grip on her sides and their bodies became flush against one another. She moaned into his mouth and felt his arm wrap around her waist. 

The telecomunicater on her side made a static noise as it was lightly jostled. The impropriety of the situation then struck her and she sharply gasped. She cleared her throat and took a quick step away from him. She adjusted her hair and didn't look him in the eye.

He spoke in a hushed tone, “Diana.” 

She replied back with a familiar calm and collective-ness, “This is a hefty price to pay. It will compromise our relationship Forty-seven.” Diana felt this was some kind of secret shame, yet an enticing mystery. A taboo. 

He squared his shoulders and pushed down the severe disappointment that was making its way to his face. He was an agent, and she was his handler. Them being together was a notion he had long since pushed from his mind, but it did creep up every now and again. 

She glanced around the hall and saw no one and no cameras, “So I believe we should rendezvous back in my chambers.” He blinked and she could see the elation return to his icy blue eyes. They walked briskly to her quarters, hiding the tension between them under an unreadable facade. 

Diana effortlessly dialed the code to her door and ushered him in. The door’s latch clicked breaking the tense silence before their body’s bared down on one another. Agent 47 crowded Diana against the door, his lips finding hers with an urgency that didn’t match his usually calm demeanor. The handler hummed into the kiss fighting the chills that wracked her body at his touch. Her own expert hands found their way to the hem of his sweater tugging it, wordlessly suggesting he take it off.

His fingers were warm as they pushed up the bottom of her blouse to roam across her back. She tried to calm herself by taking a quick break to catch her breath but Forty-seven took her mouth again. He ran his fingers over her curves and she melted into him. A moan escaped her before she tugged at the bottom of his turtleneck to convey that it should be removed. 

He obliged and quickly parted from her to remove it and his under shirt in one fell swoop. Her eyes dilated as she quickly took in his exquisite physique before shrugging out of her blouse. He pressed his chiseled body against hers and their lips met again. She gasped when he snapped off her bra and he chuckled lightly. She pulled it off by the straps and tossed it aside. 

Then they were on each other again, kissing and fumbling backward to her full size bed. The room was exquisite with recessed lighting and mountain decor. The ICA provided the bare minimum at this location but Diana had turned the grey steel room into a warm place. The walls had oak siding and he had noticed a few of her favorite books piled about. He laid back on her bed, which really was quite comfortable, and helped her position herself above his hips. 

She grinded her hips against his, making ample friction through their clothes. Diana trembled a bit as her warmth glided across his package. She hiked up her skirt and rubbed against him in a circular motion. 

He gripped her arms and she bit her lip at the sight of his flushed face. She leaned in and captured his mouth, his tongue meeting hers eagerly as she continued her onslaught against his growing tent. She sighed against his neck and slid his hands down to her hips as she reached down blindly and began unbuckling his belt. Diana ran her tongue against his jugular and breathed against his ear. She roughly shucked his trousers open and slipped her hand beneath his briefs.

Forty-seven allowed his hips to jerk forward but a groan escaped him as she delicately ran her fingers across his member. Diana kissed his neck and gingerly pulled his length free from the fabric. He sighed through his nose as the air met him and gripped her hips with more force. She moved her fingers across his length and began to slowly pump him before he reluctantly took her hand away. 

He replied to her unasked question in his soothing baritone voice, “That has to wait.” He slowly moved her off him and to lay on her side. 

Before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers and ran his hand up her skirt to rest by her inner thigh. She felt his fingers delicately touching her through the fabric of her panties. She moaned into his mouth and shimmied out of her skirt and underclothes. He went back to exploring her folds and tickling her thighs, pressing lightly against her clit and rolling his thumb across it. 

She wrapped her legs around his knee and clutched at his arms. She could hear his heartbeat and smell the pine from outside on him. 

She shivered a bit as his fingers grew damp and entered past her folds. She clutched his shoulders as he inserted his fingers and ground his palm against her hood. He breathed in the scent of her hair and thrusted his fingers gently. She moaned and he glided then across her opening.

He kissed her again, deep and consuming, before moving both his hands back to her waist and sitting up. He lifted her slightly, letting her legs wrap around his waist. She squeaked as his mouth made its way down to her collarbone, lapping against her skin and nipping at her nipple. He stopped to groan when she rubbed herself against his aching member.

His arousal throbbed against her folds and he did his best to keep his breathing in check. She smirked at her ability to rile him in this state so easily, it took a lot to get a top agent winded. 

She hummed in anticipation and wrapped her arms around his neck. He glided himself across her entrance and became slick from her wetness. He lined himself up with her entrance and pressed the head of himself gently in. 

His hard shaft slipped inside her and she muttered his name. She arched as he went deeper, he groaned and rolled his hips forward. He kissed her once and then put his forehead to hers. 

The feeling of her around him was enough to make him shake. He gripped her hips and pulled out only to stroke back in again. In the fog of desire he heard her mutter something akin to praise. She lifted her hips more and tried to match his thrusts, her hair was sticking to her face and beads of sweat were rolling off her body. As he again pushed fully into her she spread her legs and her nails met his shoulder blades. 

He pulled back out only to snap back in and shift her forward. She gasped and heard him moan against her ear. Forty-seven drove his hips forward, earning a choked elated cry. His breathing was getting harsher. Diana clutched at the back of his head as he moved to the crook of her neck; her fingers placed above his barcode. 

Diana muttered something in desperation before he felt her constrict around him. She dug into his muscled back, her heels clamped behind him to push him in deeper. The built up tension he was restraining snapped and he lurched forward, quietly grunting into her ear as his orgasm ripped through him. 

She panted and twitched below him, legs slowly unraveling to rest beside him. He let his weight pull him to the side of the bed so he could look at her flushed face and heaving chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she giggled at the simple action. 

He wouldn't say it, he wouldn't believe it, but he knew he loved her. He just wanted her safe, for now and always. The woman who took him from the dark and helped him find a place at the ICA. 

She moved her face closer to his and sighed. He swallowed and lightly took her hand in his. 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these characters. Hope you liked!


End file.
